The Red Strokes
by Luke Lynch
Summary: Rewrite of my second KiGo songfic. Kim and Shego share a tender moment by Middleton Lake. Review or flame, your choice. Cover art done by Momothewitch.


_**The Red Strokes**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it; you oughta know the drill by now.

WARNING: Contains KiGo, so...don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.

World-famous teen heroine Kim Possible lay with her archnemesis Sheila "Shego" Golightly on the bank of Middleton Lake. The pair had a gorgeous view of the moon. Kim was wearing the infamous little black dress from the moodulator incident, and Shego was wearing the attractive two-piece dress from when Drakken had his time with Big Daddy Brotherson.

"So what did you bring me out here for, Shego?" asked Kim cautiously.

"Perhaps this will explain, Princess," replied Shego, pulling a portable radio/CD player from behind her that Kim hadn't seen earlier.

"Where was that when I got here?" asked Kim.

"I was laying on it," answered Shego with a pained smirk, "and now my back is bloody killing me."

"Ouch," mused Kim. "And sorry about all the questions. I just want to make sure that there are no traps involved here."

"Oh, Dr. D. wanted DESPERATELY to put one into place here, trust and believe. But I...talked him out of it, shall we say," assured Shego with a wink as she put a CD into the player and set it to play track eight.

"Where 'talk him out of it' means 'shove a plasma blast into his gut', right?" queried Kim with a giggle.

"You know me too well, Kimmy," laughed Shego as a song came on that Kim recognized immediately as being titled _The Red Strokes._ She couldn't remember who originally recorded it, but it was among her favorite love songs. However, instead of the male voice she had been expecting, a woman started singing. Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing: It was Shego's own voice. Kim looked at Shego and, to her astonishment, Shego was lip-synching along with her own vocals:

_Moonlight on canvas, midnight & wine  
><em>_Two shadows starting to softly combine  
><em>_The picture they're painting  
><em>_Is one of the heart  
><em>_And to those who have seen it  
><em>_It's a true work of art_

"Shego, are you trying to say what it feels like you're trying to say?" asked Kim, amazed. In response, Shego held out her hand to Kim, who slowly took it and found herself gently led into a slow dance, being held close by her one-time archenemy.

_(chorus)  
><em>_Oh, the red strokes  
><em>_Passions uncaged  
><em>_Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
><em>_Oh, the red strokes  
><em>_Tempered and strong  
><em>_Burning the night like the dawn_

The two women stopped dancing and gazed into each other's eyes.

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
><em>_Two hearts have never pounded like this_

A smile crossed both their faces.

"Shego, I have one thing to say to this," said Kim out of nowhere.

_Inspired by a vision that they can't command_

"What's that?" asked Shego.

_Erasing the borders with each brush of a hand_

With a smile on her face, Kim put forth her question:

"What the hell took you so long?" With that, Kim swept Shego's hair out of her face, and the two women shared a soft, gentle, and tender kiss-their first ever with each other.

_(repeat chorus)_

The kiss was exactly the opposite of what Kim had imagined it would be. Yes, Kim had imagined kissing Shego before, but at the time, it was because she had been bored and had needed something to do. Recently, Kim had come to the realization that she was actually coming to like Shego...thanks to their constant fighting. The time they had spent together while Shego's brain waves had been flipped hadn't hurt things, either. But we digress.

Kim had imagined the kiss as being lustful, fiery, passionate, and fast. Passion there was plenty of, but it was neither lustful nor fiery, and yet it held more meaning to both women than any fight they had ever had. It was slow, simple and caring. They put everything into this kiss, until the solo ended, at which point they broke apart and Shego sang:

_Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green_

Without missing a beat, Kim took over:

_But when love picks its shade, it demands to be seen_

Then both women sang together:

_Oh, the red strokes_

Then they kissed again, and the recording of Shego finished off the song:

_Passions uncaged  
><em>_Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
><em>_Oh, the red strokes  
><em>_Fearlessly drawn  
><em>_Burning the night like the dawn_

_Oh, the red strokes  
><em>_Passions uncaged  
><em>_Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
><em>_Oh, the red strokes  
><em>_Fearlessly drawn  
><em>_Burning the night like the dawn_

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
><em>_Two hearts have never pounded like this_

Those words held truth beyond describing, and the kiss continued until long after the song had ended. Both women were out of air when their tongues finally retreated.

"I love you," whispered both women simultaneously, smiling at each other. Just then, they heard:

_Beep beep bee-deep_

"Damn," cursed Kim under her breath. "I have to go. Same time and place tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting," replied Shego, and the two kissed one last time, then Kim flipped away.

_Hot damn,_ she was thinking,_ I want her so bad. So what if that makes me a dyke, a lesbian? She's all I really care about._ Being able to admit that to herself for the first time ever put an extra spring in her step and enabled her to fall asleep as soon as she fell into her bed twelve minutes later. The last thing she thought was, _Kim Possible, a lesbian, and in love with her arch-foe. That'll look great in the papers._

END


End file.
